


Inhibitions

by LuxandLucifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lucifer, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lil buildup, but eventually, first, just a lot of sex going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxandLucifer/pseuds/LuxandLucifer
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe find themselves struck with celestial craziness, and in there, somewhere is love. But is it truly love? Or just unsatiable hunger for each other?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63





	1. Spilled Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Another newbie in the Lucifer Fandom, hi!  
> Well, this is the first time I am writing fanfiction for this or any fandom and it's only that my Lucifer obsession isn't dying out any time soon. I've been looming over this site for about 2-3 months and I thought to try my own hand at this.  
> I am not very familiar with the tagging and the terms used here so please do feel free to drop any tips, helpful suggestions and I'll be more than ecstatic to work those in my story. As for the tags, well, I read that kinda stuff, haven't written ever but I'll surely try to seek inspiration from the community.  
> Do leave your valuable suggestions and kudos down below, please. Well yes, that's about it.  
> About the fic: It's mostly canon-compliant, I'll add my twists according to whatever suits my brain at that minute so yeah, I hope you enjoy reading what this nervous newbie has to offer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embezzlement and a single page website. What part of this says meet cute?

**2011 AD LOS ANGELES**

As he sat down in the midst of a dark beach with his wings wide open, Lucifer had never thought that one of his vacations would turn to be something so much more. The fun of it all, the mischief-laden desire to annoy dear old dad was long gone as he bled through his bruised face, thanks to his celestial brawl back in the fighting pit earlier. There had always been exchanges between the two, but it had come to a point where he saw Amendial as nothing more than his enemy. God's greatest warrior was indeed his greatest warrior, the brother part is long forgotten.

“Are you sure Lucifer?”

Maze whispered through her masked confidence, underneath lay the insecurity of a demon who was going to abandon her home forever.

Lucifer knew that. Maze had always been his biggest support, did whatever he asked without as much a blink, but this, the very first time, he felt the mix of emotion, if Maze was capable of any other than her usual ones.

“Yes, Mazikeen, it’s time.”

And with that, Maze brought her blade close to his shoulder blades, the pointed edge cool against his burning ravenous body. She cut through his skin, deeper as she went, shedding his divinity all across the beach. A few deep incisions and cuts later, his left-wing lay next to him, lifeless as he felt at the moment. He couldn’t help but eye it from the corner of his eye, the stark white wings of the Morningstar, lay there, like trash ready to be disposed of a fancy-dress show. He held back his own tears as he tilted his head forward continued to look at the crashing waves, as if synchronous to his own crashing self. And just in the spiral, of waves, rage, and befallen destiny, his right-wing came off.

“It’s done, Lucifer. It’s done.”

And he jolted back to reality. He heard Maze in a requiem, lost in his dwindling pain but it still took a jolt to his shoulders from Maze which pushed him into his wingless, reality. He heard Maze hold back a sob, as admonishing as it was for hell’s fiercest warrior, and with that, he let his own flow down his burnt cuts, reminding him of how he really, truly, was fallen.

**2016 AD LOS ANGELES**

“It’s okay Maze, I’ll look over the books you don’t have to whip out your blades at Patrick every now and then.”

Lucifer called out to maze with a playful undertone, trying to negate the seriousness of her threat, which au contraire wasn’t playful at all.

“But you like a little role play with pointed edges, don’t you Patrick?”

Maze licked the pointed pin of her favorite blade as she gave Patrick a lusty gaze, nonetheless, Patrick scuttered, leaving the drink unfinished and left Maze with her blade, half-filled glass, and boss alone.

“Come now Maze, stop bothering the poor sod, you know the only way he can betray us if he left a drink or two spilled on the counter and left that unattended.”

“I won't settle until I know who’s behind all this mess, not that you have a care other than the mess, rather messes lying in your bedroom right now.”

Lucifer smirked “You know me Maze, no rest for the wicked. And it surely isn’t the devil’s fault that the Brittanys brought along a friend, rather friends.”

“Stop fooling around Lucifer, someone is embezzling from Lux and it leaves us exposed to the likes of these pesky little humans, aren’t you the least bit worried?”

With that, Maze stomped the glass, emptying her drink through her blazing anger stuck throat. It only seemed fair that the demon in her was whipping out her blade at every possible opportunity presented as doubt and stunk of betrayal to her boss. Eons spent by his side, through his fall, through his hellish ash-laden hallways, it would take a multitude of those eons for Maze to let go of that basic instinct.

Sure, Lucifer bantered and negated all the bile Maze was spitting at him or Patrick but now, even he had gotten a bit to vary as to the embezzling situation. It had been over a month since Lux’s accounting team had pointed out the imbalance on the financial statements to Lucifer. Now he would trust his team to fix the situation but it had only amplified in multitude and the team was left baffled.

Now it wouldn’t take much to scare a group of measly finance-stricken nerds but he knew his team was the best at what they did and spitting hellfire at them wouldn’t remedy the situation. There had been about $450,000 missing from the books when Lucifer was first informed of the problem and he hadn’t paid much head, maybe one of his favors needed to be called in, and an emergency loan out here and there would fix the problem, but now a little over a month later, the figure had come to $50 million and that couldn’t just be let off.

“Alright Maze, I’ll look into Lux’s twisted knickers, maybe untwist some myself in the penthouse while I am at it, but we’ll get to the bottom of this. Have Steve from the team contact me tomorrow at 7 PM sharp, I don’t want Lux’s business affected through these minor inconveniences.”

With that, he pulled a tarp of ‘minor inconvenience’ over an obviously, otherwise situation, slammed his glass at the counter in a signature ‘I’m off’ thump.

Maze, if not the most loyal and fierce demon, would not rest until she got to the bottom of this. No matter how many humans she had to skim through.

*****************

Chloe ruffled through the Brain Holders murder file, still stumped how it had been over 36 hours and there was no lead, no murder weapon, just a cigarette butt wiped off any DNA useful for the investigation. Sure, clues didn’t drop at her convenience right after a murder but this surely would be the very first time that all 4 sweeps of the crime scene came back empty. A cigarette butt, that’s it? How could anyone leave a crime scene as if it had barely been one?

She started from the first page again.

Brain Holders, 34, CEO of Stroke Capital Holdings was a rather dashing man, with no previous notable medical ailments record or criminal either. Had two kids, wife died in a car crash 5 years ago, was single until last year. His girlfriend, Sophie Niles was an accountant for a nightclub in a posh corner in Los Angeles and that’s about all she could gather from her social media footprint. She was brought into questioning about 4 times already and all she could do was sob her way into hysteric crying and dry heaving, so much so, she had a minor stroke in the last one and was hospitalized, rather useless dead end again.

Chloe admonished herself as thought so, but then the truth was the truth.

As she was in her reverie, her phone buzzed and jacked her out of her thought chain.

“Hi Dan, anything works out yet?”

“Other than our marriage you mean?”

If it had been anyone else, Chloe would end the call on that rather personal jibe but she and Dan were already past that. The divorce was really, actually amicable and they didn’t want to rip each other’s throats, they knew how important it was for Trixie and well, for both of them. Before being estranged as a couple, they would always be the best of friends and partners at work. That’s what made them work and would always.

Chloe guffawed “Yes Dan, other than our sorry ass marriage” They both laughed at that before Dan went on.

“Wow Chlo, for someone who’s sitting on a leadless case you sure are a delight to ring at.”

“I know I know, I figured banging my head against this file isn’t going to help anything. I’m stuck and it would be the same if I had a bleeding head banged well on my desk and a few riled fits of abuse at the evidence room. Although I’m still pretty pissed about Lux’s legal team blocking out the warrant. It could be a clue path to Brian’s murder since we aren’t getting anything else.”

“Yeah about that, Judge Sanders, approved a warrant to question the staff at Sofie’s nightclub workplace. Do clubs really have accountants Chlo?”

“No Dan. Of course not, they write down the price of each drink after they waggle all their drunk clientele when they exit the club.”

“How dare you over goof me Chlo”

They both laughed hysterically at that and ended the call.

With the warrant for the accounting team at Lux approved, Chloe sat researching the nightclub Lux. The site opened up to a brilliantly dim-lit headboard of Lux and that was that. She scrolled for more inside pictures of the place only to come across the page title saying, ‘Want a peep, step inside the devil’s lair’.

Wow, that’s good marketing for the fanciest club on the block. Chloe scrolled further to find anything more about the club, but to her dismay, the board banner Lux and an inquisitive one-liner were all she could find. She then googled Lux again and a few results later, she came across the name Lucifer Morningstar.

“Wow they really mean the devil’s lair thing, the owner is devil, sure.” She murmured to herself half laughingly and clicked on the link.

There it was, Lucifer Morningstar's picture, clad in a grey slate suit with a maroon silk square. With a beautiful smirk plastered across his chiseled face, eyes dreamy pools of mischief, she was sure, he was a delight to look at and oh boy, the owner being the devil? Was no joke really. 


	2. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation of a murder or the blush down under?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really stoked about this work, so the second chapter in a day wohhooo!  
> I'm very very thankful to everyone who leaves a comment, kudos, and gives me a little boost to continue with the excitement I have bubbling.  
> Also, English isn't my first language and I have no beta, so proudly owning my errors hehe.  
> Enjoy!

“Oh yes, yes, yes, fuck yes.”

Riley was mad with her build-up, to the third orgasm of the night and Lucifer truly had no mercy on her.

“Yes, darling tell me how you like my dick pumping in and out of your sweet little hole, or is my tongue better, darling.”

He knew how she couldn’t resist when Lucifer murmured absolute filth in her ears, eyes on her, continued pumping through her, driving her over the edge with another crashing orgasm as she slumped back on the bed her sweaty back relaxing from the arching orgasms and stretched out lazily. Insides warm and truly well fucked, Riley couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“Look at me darling, look how mad you make me with your clenching little pussy.”

He continued whispering and pounding into her as he chased his own, crashing orgasm. He pumped deep inside her, groaning as the spurts of his cum subsided and he climbed down from his high. Riley patted his chest as he slumped right next to her.

“Oh Lucifer, I keep wondering it can’t get any better for us, but I don’t know how it does. Babe, you fuck me so good.”

“Darling, the devil always outshines, your little freak mind and well his own I must say.”

He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her as she began stroking his already hard shaft back to attention.

Her nimble fingers worked her way through the shaft, rubbing the tip with her thumb and occasionally massaging the balls. He deepened the kiss burying his hand in her hair, angling her towards his explorative mouth as his tongue played a game of its own.

“Darling, you truly have no mercy, and that’s the devil talking.”

He laughed and continued to nibble on her lips, leaning towards her neck to trail down kisses through a path of purple spots he decorated her with earlier.  
Just as he shifted, Riley pulled away and little and shoved her fingers in his mouth.  
  
“It’s my turn to drive you to exhaustion Lucifer.”  
  
Lucifer smirked at his devious partner,  
“Oh darling, I’d love for you to try.”  
  
And laid back with a sigh and let her have her way with him.  
Riley nibbled on his neck, proceeded to bite his nipple, and lick out her torment of each as she laid kisses throughout his torso and proceeded to hit her prime destination. She eyed him hungrily as she laid one last kiss to his trimmed curls and Lucifer was ready to be feasted upon. Just then, hell broke loose, quite literally.  
  
Maze.  
  
Oh, Maze.  
  
“If you’ve had your cock sucked enough, may I suggest you present your whole being for a more purposeful matter downstairs, my lord?”  
  
“I’m sure whatever it is can wait until dear Riley has slurped on her favorite treat, surely Maze?"  
  
Meanwhile, Riley backed into a corner on the bed, puzzled how moments ago the man in her bed was groaning his balls out, and now, donning a glorious erection, he laid conversing with another lady, clad in black leather.  
  
“Well, she can join us Lucifer, I’m game if she can share the treat.”  
  
Riley gingerly came back, resumed her ministrations with a bit of irritation, her hand back in the known rhythm, how could she ever resist the cock that painfully invited her to continue?  
  
“Oh, why not, shall we turn this into a crime-themed orgy Lucifer, certainly suits the theme of the fucking month.”  
  
“Ah darling, I would fuck your mouth in a less, interruptive scenario for sure, but could you give us a moment sweat pea?”  
  
Lucifer kissed Riley’s annoyed puffy pout as she picked up her clothes and proceeded to leave.  
  
“You’ve got my aching attention Maze, now what seems to be the matter? I told you I’ll deal with the embezzlement shit, although I do have a good-for-nothing team and well, you, to sort that out, but yes, I will look into it. But interrupting my private matters for something so childish isn’t a jolly way to have my attention. Now bloody well speak up Maze, hell hath broken loose I’m sure?”  
  
Lucifer huffed and puffed his way to the bath to take care of the matter, Riley left unattended.  
  
“You know I’m just as big a fan of sex as you are Lucifer but unless you wish the police join you in your bedroom and it turns into an orgy, I suggest you warp your dick well and come downstairs, the LAPD is here.”  
  
“Well, you could’ve just led with that, instead of spitting sarcasm at a delicate devil.”  
  
Lucifer stepped out of the shower cubicle half annoyed and half smirky, as his usual dickish self.  
  
“I swear I’ll sear your dick with a blade of mine someday”  
  
“Oh, would you now my little demon.”  
  
Lucifer laughed his way to get dressed to greet his police friends.

  
  
**********  
  
  
Since the warrant had come through, Chloe sat researching everything under the sun that she could find under the tags of Lux and Lucifer Morningstar.  
  
She didn’t get anything fruitful with the former but the latter, oh boy. Lucifer Morningstar was a delight to the eyes and she couldn’t stop scrolling, that was for sure. She found links to scholarship foundations under his name, some odd hazy piano performances a couple of guests at Lux had managed to record from a very unfathomable angle. Though she couldn't form through anything, she could see the figure sitting behind a black piano, undoubtedly the owner himself. She could listen to the melody that made its way through the obviously overtly cheerful crowd at Lux.  
  
As the continued playing the seventh performance video, Chloe truly had never listened to a more soothing baritone, perfectly paired with the smooth Steinway keys he serenaded through. And it was all she could listen to, trying to make out how he looks while he played, how his fingers would stroke the keys to a symphony, how his fingers…  
  
  
“Hey Chlo, Chlo!!”  
  
Chloe stepped out of dreamland Morningstar as Dan snapped his fingers in front of her.  
  
  
“Chlo are you sleeping with your eyes open or have you truly started dealing with our divorce and realized how horrible you were to me?”  
  
  
“Yes, you simple excuse for a companion.”  
  
  
Chloe muttered back at Dan, both of them laughed as they got up to leave for a face-to-face with the person Chloe had just sat obsessing over for the last 2 hours.

  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Chloe parked her cruiser outside the visitor’s parking. The main entrance to the club was already lining up for its 7 PM opening and it was only 5!  
So far, Chloe was piqued out of her curiosity and there’s only so much a detective can be nabbed at when it comes to curiosity. It was like a puzzle she had been gathering pieces to in the past 5 hours and she couldn’t wait for them to be pieced together. Dan and two officers were chit-chatting in the background as they approached the stairway to the club area.  
  
And Chloe was truly taken by the sight of the club.  
  
It wasn’t a club out of the future but the cool undertones of suede wall coverings with a dark willow floor and a spacious sit down made her image of a packed sweaty, sleazy club wash away.  
Well, what were the chances of the owner and his club being a classy maneuver at both humans and clubs she had come to know? The floor was wide, expansive, and had a step’s break between the dance floor that ended at the signboard she saw on the website and on the other end the bard where a decorative shelf of all the liquor possibly imaginable lay stacked in what one could call an art gallery-like installation. The ceiling was beautiful, classy, and vibrant with dimming gold panes, accompanied by gold bulbs to match the holdings. As she was lost in her admiration,  
  
“Oh hello, detectives, to what do I owe the pleasure.”  
  
And there. Mouth dry, eyes wide open, loss of words, palms sweaty. There. Lucifer Morningstar, in person and boy, a British accent.  
  
Would he bleed gold if she shot him?  
  
“Hello, Mr. Morningstar”  
  
Dan paused  
  
“I’m sorry is this your real name or?..”  
  
Chloe was still captive of the view while Dan gave her a look to share the ridicule of someone actually named “Lucifer Morningstar”.  
  
Dan gave her a nudge as she descended down the stairway to reality which was just a well-paced version of her reverie.  
  
“Oh god-given I’m afraid”  
  
“Umm sure, okay. Mr. Morningstar, I’m detective Daniel Espinoza, this is my partner Detective Chloe Decker and these are Officers Matthew Cols and Kathy Jones. We’re here regarding the murder of a Mr. Brian Holders.”  
  
“Well, that doesn’t really ring any recognizable bells detective, I know no such person.”  
  
“Well yes…”  
  
Dan was interrupted as Chloe stepped in to complete, now totally in charge of her detective self now.  
  
“Yes, one of your employees a Miss Sophie Niles, of your finance and accounting team was his girlfriend. We have a warrant to conduct a regular line of questioning to look into her background, I’m sure you’d cooperate.”  
  
“Oh, absolutely detective, anything for a blue-eyed doe-like yourself, and of course you too detective and officers, please do follow me.”  
  
A faint blush crept up to Chloe’s cheeks and warmed her already hot neck. Oh, what are the odds of combusting in a well-air-conditioned posh nightclub?  
  
As they sat down in the VIP lounge Maze joined Lucifer in the lounge to seek remedy to their own matter.  
  
“Do ask away detectives, how we may be of service.”  
  
“So, can you tell us anything about miss Sophie?”  
  
“Well, she’s a great help to the team here at Lux, we really do employ the best. We do run background checks on all our employees and she’s one of the few that are the spot-free ones. Very work-minded but a positive presence to be with. We don't do nerdy here, truly a buzzkill.”  
  
Lucifer ended his answer with a suave sip on his whiskey as he said poised and his accent working its way through Chloe. Chloe continued,  
  
“Okay I’d sure to put that in her birthday Instagram post, but anything more relevant to a murder investigation.”  
  
“Uhh, she just means we’re going to need a more in-depth description of her work here at Lux.”  
  
Dan elbowed Chloe, her now 42 hours- no clue self clearly taking over.  
  
Lucifer eyed Chloe and smirked  
  
“My my detective, aren’t you tenacious. Well, she handles our offshore accounts and her demised boyfriend had just signed a forex handling contract with us if that’s helpful to you. And that’s all I am aware of, I’m sure Maze can help you further with the employee background files and reference and team contacts.”  
  
And with that, Lucifer stood up and straightened his cufflinks and turned to shake Chloe’s hand.  
  
“It was great meeting you detectives and officers. And a pleasure, ever tenacious Ms. Chloe”  
  
With that, he shook Chloe’s hand and brought it to his lips to lay light as a feather kiss on her knuckles. Well, thank her fixated fogged-up brain, Chloe let the heat to her face return, but ever so quickly let it subside. She gave him a weird look as he left, not knowing what had taken over her.  
  
“Okay, Ms. Maze, can you recall anything out of the ordinary that Ms. Sophie exhibited, acted differently, changes in usual work pattern, etc?”  
  
Maze thought keenly, could this be related to the embezzlement problem they were facing?  
  
“Well, there is a thing, in the past month there has been $50 million embezzled from Lux.”  
  
Fuck Lucifer’s ignorance, right?


	3. Coping Well or Well, Coping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of thoughts in this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, each update keeps getting longer than the previous one.  
> Quick Note: Maze and Lucifer and, Chloe and Dan are literally each other's best friends. There will be other angsty plotlines but nothing here. I've always wanted to see an amicable relationship between both pairs.

It was just after a busy business day at Lux that Maze sat on the countertop, Patrick between her legs, mimosa in her hands, and her head was thrown back. She loved the after-hours, it was no rush, Lucifer would’ve retired with his own shenanigans and she was alone with her devious sex toy, Patrick.   
  
“Ahh, Patrick, now I’m not a slurpy honey, suck well what you wish to achieve with licking.”   
  
With that, Patrick looked up to her and rubbed his nose along her clit, pushed in a finger and she bit her lip in a proud, twisted, teacher-student moment. She moaned and gyrated against his face as she found the rhythm she was looking for.  
  
“Oh yes, I did teach you well.”   
  
She pushed her free hand in his hair and meddled with the ends as he continued to work her towards her peak. It's the only way she knew how; she could take her mind off of what she felt was a betrayal of sorts to Lucifer. Eons spent by his side, fighting in the despairing pools of hell, Maze was had always been fiercely loyal to Lucifer.  
It was now when they had descended amongst humanity, Maze and he had moved to become more than just devil and demon chronicles. One might call them friends, she detested the term but she knew it was true, going by the humanitarian standards.

That night on the beach was the beginning of a change, of everything they stood for in hell, in all those millennia. Funny how five years in comparison to countless millennia could turn the dynamics of what was nature since the beginning of time.   
  
  
**2011 AD LOS ANGELES, CABRILLO BEACH.**   
  
  
The ash has dissipated soon after the last feather turned to nothingness. It truly was done. The wings had been cut down, burnt to the ground, well sand actually. Perks of burning divinity, there wasn’t much clean up to take care of or fuming odor. Only the knocking reality setting in, there was truly no going back.   
Lucifer kept his stoic pose as he kept sitting, slumped on his knees as if to break in prayer any minute. But the devil wasn’t going to pray to father dearest, not now, not ever, not for anything. Wasn’t he aware of, ironically, the hell he made the devil go through?  
  
As if pushing him through the gates of heaven, damning him into a dark pit of endless misery and mortar-laden lands wasn’t damning enough. His eyes were red, not for the tears he had shed, but all those he tried to keep in but the agony broke through his rigid self. Cracks through his soul shed out of his tears and he gave in to his pain, not feeling his tears but just letting them flow. Maze had sat behind him, his loyal warrior, and she wept into her own loss, of home, of surrounded by a species she had been taught to despise, of the horror that settled deep in her gut that there truly was no way back now.   
  
That night on, Lucifer and Maze burned their anger through their bodies.   
  
They continued to fuck each other’s pain into oblivion, mad at everything, mad at the humanity-stricken trap that surrounded them, furious at their sealed, doomed fate. There was nothing passionate about the collision of their bodies, just dissipating, endless agony. Soon, it came to involve men and women who came seeking pleasure for a night or two, giving their bodies to both of them to carve out their own pain through the business of barter of naked bodies. That was all it was, just a barter of orgasms like an automated clock that went its usual course, never breaking the pattern, never changing, just repeatedly striking 12.   
  
Over and over again.   
  
Until Dr. Martin stumbled into their bedroom that night.   
  
***********  
  
Maze jolted to reality when she shuddered through her second orgasm, throwing her head back, dropping the mimosa into the eerie silence which was only covered in the slurping, licking sounds Patrick loved to groan too. He ate out her second one, religiously giving her his frame and let her ride his now slippery face with her flowing cum and desire shining bright. She pulled him up from his shoulders as he broke away from the haze of Maze’s climb to the next one.   
  
“You are so good to me Patrick; might I return the favor to you.”   
  
Maze whispered against his lips as she dived into his mouth to lick herself out. It truly was one of her favorite things to do. Eating herself out, from his face, oh her little sex toy truly was a wonder for a mortal. She plunged two fingers deep inside her, wagged her arousal onto her fingers, and pushed them between his lips. “See? So, fucking good, this should be rewarded, shouldn’t it?” Patrick licked her fingers clean and could only manage a throaty   
  
“Yes”.   
  
With that, Maze pulled him closer, yanked his pants open, and stroked his achingly hard member, finally giving the attention of the touch he craved for. All this while, Patrick sucked on her fingers, mad with need, wanton desire dilating his pupils as she pulled him up on the top. Maze almost always was in command oh how her sexcapade with him, or anyone ended, but tonight was one of the rare days where she just needed to lose herself, not care about being on the top, controlling, guarded.   
  
*********

  
  
Lucifer hummed an unknown melody as his fingers played a symphony, he recalled bits of it, having heard those last in the streets of Rome, as they built it up.   
The ruins, he remembers were almost calling out to the wreckage on, the symphony the homeless played on the street’s day and night. He continued briskly on the piano as his elevator pinged, which he didn’t hear over his own shards of scattered music.   
  
“Lucifer, I need to talk to you.”   
  
“If you are here to ramble about the bloody embezzlement, I swear to dear old dad Maze I will arrange your concierge back to hell myself, wings or not.”   
  
“Just hear me out, it is about the embezzlement but it's not what you think. Just remember, I did what I did to protect you, not just as your loyal demon companion but as your friend.”   
  
Lucifer raised his eyebrow and arched forward as to call her out to speak through her hesitation, ground had been laid for what she did.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t have if the police didn’t come this morning but when I heard about Brian’s murder, I just felt I should speak out about our, well, situation and maybe there’s something more serious here than a couple of dollars, sorry, a couple of million dollars missing. While I know I did what I did in your best interest but I somehow feel I betrayed you and I don’t feel that often, so much so I didn’t even feel two of my orgasms.”   
  
Maze was far from over from her spiraling ramble and Lucifer interrupted her.   
  
“A a a Maze, darling, can you stop rambling like a 14-year-old teenager trying to explain porn on his laptop to his father. I really hope you hadn’t gotten chatty with our fellow LAPD friends, even though the rack on the blue-eyed blond was truly hard to resist. You are well aware the nature of our work isn’t very declaration worthy. The favors are the devil’s tool because humans desire secrecy of what they truly desire. But now that you have gone and sung like a nightingale, I suggest you stop giving yourself a headache for no good reason. It’s done, I appreciate your heart being in the right place.”   
  
  
And he enveloped her into a hug.   
At the end of the day, they were the only ones that truly understood each other, childish jabber and petty fights aside.   
  
“Let’s hope we don’t get dragged into anything that isn’t our concern, alright?”   
  
He tapped on her head playfully with a little smack and she visibly relaxed.

**************  
  
  
It was a little over 10 when Chloe finally felt the need to look away from the murder files and the background checks Lucifer’s assistant had provided. It didn’t make any more sense than it earlier did. Sophie’s record was indeed spotless, no criminal record, no slumpy family. An only child, she had been raised in a seemingly happy, financially well-to-do family.   
Brain on the other hand came from a less than humble background and could be called a biopic version of a self-built man. Earned his way into Booth Business School, he worked his way to the success he, well, had come to enjoy very recently. He had held himself together like a rock. His kids, both, the best private schools Los Angeles had to offer and she could feel how he must've felt, just like she did for Trixie.   
He had recently taken over the position of the CEO after Co-Founding the company but staying away from the limelight, building the solid grounds which the company had come to be known of, and the first major deal was with the devil himself.   
While it wasn’t anything alarm-worthy, it sure connected some stray dots straight to the embezzlement at Lux. She would need to gather more intel on the kind of business Mr. Morningstar indulged in.   
  
“Hey Chlo, should I drop you home, the sitter called. She has to leave as well and we both know Olga would be fast asleep by now.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m just wrapping up these files, they are just a bunch of loose ends and it’s killing me. How can I not have a solid lead after fifty fucking hours Dan, you know this has never happened to me.”   
  
She rubbed her temple. Chloe knew her exasperation wasn’t wrong but what she would agree on with Dan that it really was ill-timed and leaving Trixie with the sitter and scratching her head mad into the night would not help anything.   
And with that, she gathered her files and stacked them in a corner, and left to call it a night with Dan.  
  
************  
  
  
“Trix, Trixie babe..”   
  
She called out to her as she unlocked the door. The sitter jolted from her own drowsy state and shushed her in a loud whisper,   
  
  
“Heyy hey, she has just gone to sleep, she was awake until 15 minutes back but she just couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.”   
  
She yawned big.   
  
“Well that would make two, I’m so sorry Christie, this case had me all riled up, I just lost track of time. Here,”   
she handed a couple of dollars extra to her as she slowly lifted Trixie’s head from her lap, careful not to wake her up.   
  
“I’m sure a pizza from Pino’s would keep you company while you ride home? I’ve already called you a cab so don’t worry about getting a bus this late.”   
  
“It’s alright Ms. Decker, I understand, your work is such, and well, pizza has made my sleepy anger at you vanish apparently, hmm.”   
  
Christie was truly a sweetheart, fierce, but sweetheart nonetheless. She really reminded Chloe of her own high school days.   
  
“Thank you so much”   
  
She called out one last time as she closed the door behind her. She tucked Trixie in carefully as to not wake her up and quickly changed into her baggy tee and shorts to call it a night. She landed on the covers with a thump barely having any more energy than to just pass out from the exhaustion.   
  
And then.   
  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”   
  
Her phone buzzed, Caller ID Unknown.   
  
“This better be a fire or death situation.”   
  
She silently groaned into the call, not caring who the unknown caller could be. If it were a murderer he’d have to wait until the morning to murder her.   
  
“Well, hello detective, you surely know how to charm your way to the devil’s heart.”   
  
  
Well, shit.


	4. Conversations Are the Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking it out? Surely was a wise man's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just happened to write another one in just an hour!  
> A couple of things here, a sucker for being amicable, Linda's role is very warm here. Yes, she already knows, I'll write that into the story later.  
> As mentioned earlier, Lucifer and Maze were just cave-celestials when they came to earth.

Relinquished control. That’s what Lucifer hated the most, only next to lying, one could call it a tied-up situation for the number one position on the list. He had enough puppetry at the hands of the Almighty and he wasn't looking to be put in that situation, again, ever. And the only time he did relinquish control, some part of it really, was only in his bedroom when his partners were really good to him of course.

Bummer now, Maze had spilled the beans to the doe-eyed detective earlier in the morning. Ugh, curse. He shouldn’t have left her alone when he knew it was all she was currently yapping about, but in all fairness, there truly was something about the detective’s sass that would make anyone give right into it. Too bad he couldn’t stay where he would make her give in rather, what a fun little turnabout would that be. Ah pure devious and passion stricken.

But the crime of passion later, he really did have to take back the reigns from the detective’s lead on the information regarding Lux’s matters. Sure, there wasn’t anything that he wanted to hide but that would never come to mean him befriending the law or Dad forbid even help them during a murder investigation, what kind of a Devil would that make him?

He picked up his phone,

“Yes, I’m calling in on my IOU, remember the chef I introduced you to?”

“Yes yes, I don’t need to hear how thankful and indebted you are to me, I need you to act on that debt. Yes, I need the contact details of a Detective Chloe Decker, she works for the LAPD, blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a 34B for sure. Yes, thank you, I’ll check my phone for the files. Pleasure doing business with you Carter.”

And there, he dialed her number.

***********

Dr. Linda was just done for the day when she heard a soft tap on her door.

“I know it’s you Maze; it can only be you at this ungodly hour.”

She laughed and continued rearranging her desk for an early session the next morning.

“You know it could be a murderer, and you just don’t care. And how come you always know it’s me.”

Maze sat down on her sofa and continued to shake her head in feigned annoyance.

“Maze, only the devil, and his demon come unannounced whenever they deem fit, and might I remind you, it comes with the package of being “friends and therapist” to both of them. So, what brings you at my door again dear Maze.”

Linda sat down in front of her, ready to brace another storm of a celestial magnitude.

“I ah, well, I feel like I betrayed Lucifer. And this is a new feeling I have encountered; I’ve never felt this way. Obviously, who better to guide me?”

She gave Linda an uncomfortable smile, clearly faking it for the sake of yet again, downplaying her emotions.

“Well, I need you to tell me what happened, I’m sure it isn’t that bad.”

“Well, there has been an embezzling situation at Lux and Lucifer doesn’t seem much bothered, but the thing is, today some detectives showed up and there’s been a murder of a guy we recently signed a deal with, and his girlfriend is one of Lux’s team. I know Lucifer can handle it but a murder? I couldn’t help but tell the detectives about it, without consulting or letting Lucifer know. I mean I clearly panicked right? I swear I didn’t mean to go behind his back.”

“Maze, honey, you did nothing wrong. And I agree with Lucifer on this, it’s actually okay. And in my opinion, as a professional, it’s actually good that you involved the detectives, you could never know what might be the extent of this matter right? And as a friend, you truly looked out for Lucifer, and the friend that protects you behind your back as well, is really a true one, take it from me, it is definitely something I would’ve done.”

Linda ended with a warm smile before moving to the couch beside her and Maze just laid her head in her lap.

“How do you always know what to say?”

She smiled as she looked up at Linda, who smiled at her, only wider.

“Maze, I told you, comes with the package. And the fact that, till date, I’m the only person who would refuse to sleep with the both of you, despite your very spot on advances, should tell you I’m not one of the people you just picked.”

She smirked.

“You could say I picked you” And laughed.

“Oh, our therapist is really way over in her head and cheeky, should I stab your face so you stop grinning?”

Maze held up her blades playfully before they both dissipated into fits of laughter and a now, relaxed evening.

**2012 AD LOS ANGELES LUCIFER’S PENTHOUSE**

“Well, well, we’re truly building portfolio Maze, we’ve never had a therapist among us. I wonder what notes she’s going to take tonight from our little session if I may call it.” Lucifer shot a naughty smirk as Maze continued to kiss Linda and Lucifer took off his shirt to join them in bed.

“Darling, are you sure you want a devil’s threesome, I’m sure you know it’s called that for a reason. And tonight is a favor I won’t count.”

Linda broke free from Maze’s kiss,

“Well, what makes you think you aren’t in for a ride yourself, and by that, I mean the both of you.”

Lucifer’s interest was truly piqued and Maze was definitely seconds away from breaking loose to ravish her with sharp as her tongue blades.

“Darling I assure you, you are definitely holding the wrong assumptions about who controls whose desires tonight, if you play fair, I might give in to what you desire.”

Linda pushed away Lucifer a bit, who clearly wasn’t in the mood for any more words and by the bulge of his pants, Linda probably should’ve shut up then.

“Funny, you try to hide your rudeness and clearly quite dickish behavior behind a mask of well, controlled meaningless sex. Well, I find people who are rude usually feel powerless in their own lives. Terrified of not being in control. I’m sure that isn’t you two.”

For the first time in eons, Lucifer had been stunned. A year on the earthly plane and he’d been stunned! His throbbing member seemed like a secondary desire at the moment and the fact to lay havoc on a small blond like herself seemed more important. And Maze was clearly behind that idea.

“Don’t you try to shrink my boss, he’s the devil, not some patient of yours. This was clearly a mistake, _**doctor**_.”

“Well, that’s something I’d agree on. Try emotions next time, I’m sure many would find that indulgent.” And with that, Linda got up, gathered her jacket and heels, and walked away.

And with her, the king and demon of oh hell, in spirit, did too.

A measly human had not only rejected their advances, but also repulsed them with the talk of emotions, and somehow it had got to them. How could that ever be?

They both lay awake that night in thoughts of anger, confusion, the first time their bodies not a participant of controlled sex play of sorts in a year. And the beginning of firsts too. The next morning, the devil would find her, probably give her a good glimpse of his fiery eyes, he promised to himself. But little did he know, it wouldn’t end in sex, but his first-ever therapy session.

************

Chloe couldn’t believe her ears, had she thought of him too much? Had she truly lost her mind to a British club owner’s thought and after what? A few hours of stalking and a peck on her knuckles? It seemed she really should’ve lived her life while in high school instead of fucking acting like one now.

“Whoever this is, you should check your calling hours before you go sassing people who are in their beds.” Of course, she knew it was him. Of course. But she decided to play it cool, he didn’t have to know, if not the whole, her mind had been majorly occupied by him and his accent and his fingers, bloody fuck.

“Well, greetings, Detective Decker, this is Lucifer Morningstar, the charming devil himself. And I'm sure I can add value to your bedtime”

Did she accidentally somehow called him charming or could he read her thoughts?

“Well, I assure you it’s the most pressing matter, or I wouldn’t have disturbed a beauty’s beauty sleep. Not that a beauty like you should be fast asleep already, the night is still young detective, shouldn’t you be ravishing someone or someone’s father? I’m open to being a meal if you want.”

Was he really, could she really get those lips anywhere other than her knuckles? Focus Chloe.

“I’m sure a club owner much as yourself wouldn’t know how a clock works but some of us who work for a living, truly understand the concept well enough. Now would you please enlighten me what is it that was so ‘pressing’ at this godawful time?” For someone who was drooling, she truly spat a boatload of sarcasm at him, truly couldn’t keep it in, not that he wasn’t wildly irritating, and handsome. UGH.

“Yes, he rather is quite awful, but no need to bring my dad into this. I called you to talk about the matter Maze, my assistant, would’ve told you about this morning. While I assure you, we have nothing unlawful, but I truly would respect some discretion.”

“I'm going to stop your request for discretion right there sir. Would it make you feel better, if I was anyhow, going to come to see you in the morning regarding the investigation? Now if you would just let me sleep.” Sleep, she truly was battered.

“Oh, lookey, the detective has already planned a sweet little date. I assure you detective, a date with the devil? Delightful to say the least.”

“It’s a murder investigation Mr. Morningstar, unless you want a date in a holding cell, I’m sure you’ll cooperate.”

“Oh, darling I’ll cooperate with you any which way.”

Chloe sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.

“Shall I say tomorrow morning at 10, my penthouse, detective? I’m sure the place and of course I, would do things to you.”

It would barely be an hour at the most, she could keep herself in check. Daytime should hold back the devil’s charms, right?

Boy was she wrong.


	5. And it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Chloe visits Lucifer, what is in the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, with the first official Deckerstar meeting. And it's all Deckerstar.   
> I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> PS, I just might drop a second chapter today itself, since I am bursting with deadlines at work and I would hate to keep ya'll hanging.

It was blazing hot in California, the kind of day that makes your sweat seep through the mattress. Chloe was awoken with a hot head, sweaty neck, and a screaming Trixie.

“Mommy, we’re going to be late for school, my bus will be here in 5 minutes.”

She screamed in a shrill little voice while jostling her feet. It was funny how small yet how adult-like she was. Already dressed up in a pink dress and a jacket with hair clearly tied back, she took a moment to take in how fast Trixie had grown up.

“I’m so sorry monkey, mommy was working late. I’ll ready you not one, but two bedtime stories tonight.”

On days like these, realization struck her like a lightning on an electric pole, how her being a detective was making Trixie possibly the smartest 8-year-old she knew, but also kind of the oldest. It was a boon and a bane all in itself. Her little pink bowed doll, jostling her mom up from sleep. Oh shit, they were late, Chloe rushed out of her bed, pulled back her bed hair, and rushed down the stairs, screaming at Trixie to watch her step but almost tripping down the stairs herself.

They did manage to get the bus in time, with Chloe half panting and Trixie, eventually tripping on the first step of the bus. But the big girl she was, she brushed up immediately and kissed and waved her mom goodbye. Ah, the joy of having this smart ball as her kid.

Chloe smiled between her pants and went back to get dressed for the challenge that lay ahead of her.

*********

Lucifer was already on his third drink of the day. It was almost 10 and he was excited, impatient, clammy all balled up in one cluster of feelings about seeing Chloe any minute now. He washed it down quickly, fixing his cuffs when he heard the elevator ping.

There she was.

Blond tresses slicked back in a no-nonsense ponytail, a camisole hugging her to give out a hint of her soft breasts and flat stomach but not much to give away. The blue-greyish jeans hugged her long legs like a second skin, complete with office boots. Not a very boggling outfit for a workday, just your usual. But it’s her. And then he looked back at the eyes that hooked him, the first time they met. There. The inquisitive, deep blue eyes.

He must’ve realized how eternity must’ve passed in his role of a schoolboy dumbstruck when he finally felt the smooth coldness of his glass and jolted back to make an uncomfortable attempt at conversation and equally embarrassing comeback to his deep scan of the detective, in case she pointed it out. The man had to be prepared with his guns.

He cleared his throat.

“Ah detective, they must give out medals for being right on time. Do come in, I was just pouring myself a drink, would you like one? Choose your poison.”

He managed to regain his demeanor off the sexy smooth talker club owner devil, and filled himself a glass of the swill, picking out another for her.

“Hate to disappoint you but I don’t start my mornings my washing down top-shelf whiskey usually. More of a cereal girl myself. And I’m on duty. And it’s 10 AM. I’m sure it would make some sense to someone.”

Chloe and her ammunition of spitting sarcasm like gunfire. Oh, dear lord.

“I presume it’s a common skillset pointer on all detectives to answer everything with sass or is it just you darling? Far be for me to complain though. Love a sassy mouth, oh the things they do.” He ended with a glint in his eye, smirk on his perfect lips; Chloe resisted hard to not let her face turn beet. “Please, this way detective.”

Chloe sat down on his beige leather couch and Lucifer sat right beside her, keeping a safe distance between the both of them.

Lucifer wore a navy button-down dress shirt with his sleek cufflinks in place, amplifying his strong hands and somehow dainty wrists. Leading up to the muscle and the big guns on him. Her mouth went a little dry, she’d always had a thing for men who were built but not were in an in-your-face way. His smooth grey pants, tailored to fit enhanced his butt in a way you find it beyond yourself to resist. It was as if he was right out of a magazine, and it was just 10 AM. She was constantly berating herself for taking in every little detail of him but she couldn’t help. For one, he started with the ogle fest. Looking at her like damn candy, so she could only be fair and ogle her share, or maybe a bit more. Two could play at this game.

“So how can I be of further help detective.” The playfulness had taken a back seat and it jolted the professional Chloe right of the Lost in a British man’s charm Chloe.

“So, the information Ms. Mazikeen provided was really helpful. We were practically on a dead-end regarding the murder. But it isn’t enough, we need more to tie these ends and connect them with a better confirmation. The criminal records show nothing and there’s hot to more than to squeaky clean character checks. As the owner of the club, I’m assuming you would let me in on a bit more and tell me more about the deal you made with Mr. Brian.”

“Well, like I was saying last night. I own a proud establishment. I assure you, on my watch, nothing unlawful, explicitly at least, doesn’t take place at Lux. The discretion I ask of you is simply because of the reputation I have to uphold. And it’s a matter of pride of me, People come to me for that very discretion, and fulfilling unbidden raw desires, granting favors, can sometimes not comply with the law. The point I’m trying to make here detective, I’m the harbinger of fulfillment. What that fulfillment leads to, isn’t on my hands. I will not be hence, again, dragged in the bad rap pit hole being the devil gets me into. I’m not responsible for the choices humans make for their fulfillment.”

“I don’t understand the devil business here Mr. Morningstar but as a detective, I cannot solely rely on your promise of being the almost lawful “harbinger of fulfillment”. I’ll need more than a character promise from you.”

Somehow, Lucifer felt the searing sense of trust build up in his chest, like he could really divulge her in the details and not just the clawing feeling of opening up, he felt this gnawing sense to help her, to help her serve justice, and what was justice if not the rightful punishment. And it was what he really wanted to do, not punish the guilt-stricken, but those deserved it. And Chloe could get him that.

“Very well detective, but I need to be assured of immunity to Lux and myself out of any second party repercussions rising out of my said favors and deals.”

Chloe nodded

“You have my word, your cooperation with the law will be taken into good consideration and act good faith.” And urged him to go on.

“Alright, so Brain Holders. I signed a contract with him to handle my offshore accounts, mostly involving forwards and options trade on various international markets. All of this is completely legit, I assure you. The deal with Brian although came through as partly a favor and his competence to handle the task at hand. I did his older brother a favor, Chase Holders. Although Brian was a bright young lad, he had a stroke of tough luck. After he’d graduated business school, he didn’t want to be a part of the family establishment his father had built but venture out by himself. More than anyone, I understand the desire to break away from the patriarchal cuckold. He worked hard at a couple of financial companies, but to no luck. He moved to build his own company and finally had the sweet taste of success, his partner and him were making great, until he decided to break away and Brian was left to his own devices. That’s when his brother called in a favor. Helped him reinstate reigns on his dream project, and signed a contract with him. There had never been a question in his integrity, lovely, hardworking lad, and I don’t speak of everyone in such high regard. Truly marvelous how far he made, even after his wife passed away. Tragic really.”

Lucifer ended with a sigh and took a big gulp of his drink.

“Okay, what about his relationship with Ms. Sophie Niles. Anything suspicious there?”

“Well, Sophie herself was bright young darling, much like Brian himself actually. They met at a meeting regarding the raised capital meetings and they had been inseparable ever since. One would call them a dream team even, truly empowering when they worked with each other. And Ms. Sophie was herself remarkably ethic minded, no trouble there either.”

“Alright Mr. Morningstar, I’ll take rope these into my investigation and let you know if we require anything more.” With that Chloe got up to take a leave, shaking his strong warm hand, just the one he’d held her hand with that day, and kissed her knuckles. She warmed up with the memory and silently wished he would do that again.

Lucifer was still in thoughts; the discretion he had been keen on was still very much ambiguous to him, sure he had let Chloe know everything there was but he had to ensure it, absolutely ensure it. And Chloe was leaving. He had an idea.

“Ah, detective,” She was almost at the doors of the lift “I have a proposition.”


	6. And, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer finally close the case and begin another thing. Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you lovelies!  
> As promised here is another chapter for the day.  
> And THE longest so far.  
> I took a lot of time on tying the case up neatly and it leading to well, you'll see :P  
> Looking forward to your lovely comments!

Oh boy, if this didn’t mean trouble.

Lucifer had stopped her seconds away from the elevator door, rushing with the realization of action that had struck him almost instantaneously, Chloe secretly hoped it to be the warm kiss she longed for. Maybe not on her knuckles this time.

“Ah detective, I have a proposition for you.”

He let out with a sly smile, slowly bringing his projection of thoughts at her, already gauging how she would react and if at all he could go further with what he was about to say.

“Well, as if I haven’t completely, abundantly made clear how important discretion and reputation are for me and your duty as a crime-solving detective is of prime importance to you, so I understand. I have a way that gets us both what we desire, and who am I if not the Sultan of human’s innermost wishes?"

He paused with a positive hesitation bursting up his chest, almost too carefully, he said.

“Might I suggest I assist you on the case?”

Chloe was taken back. It wasn’t incredulous. The concept of civilian assisted investigations hadn’t been an alien concept to her or for that matter in the LAPD, on occasion, she had actually benefitted more so with the help of a fresh pair of eyes, but in her experience, it was mostly people who feared what the law could leash onto them or had been wrongfully suspected or convicted; and it was pure primal urgency to prove their innocence if not more.

This was different.

Lucifer wasn’t directly involved in the case, neither related, per se, to the victims or the suspected. And it wasn’t every day that a drool-inducingly gorgeous 6ft4’, ‘devilishly’ handsome club owners offered a regular police investigation to protect his reputation as the ‘devil’ however incredulous that was. There was this discerning truthfulness with which he had spoken to her today, both while describing Brian and now with his proposition. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t hanging on a dead-end from what seemed like an eternity.

So, what the hell.

“I can consider that, but are you sure about this. I mean, you’re well, you. Crime scene investigations, questioning suspects, witnesses are very different from operating in the environment you’re used to being in. It’s serious, tiring groundwork, your business here could be neglected and there are tons of things that could go wrong.”

This was barely scratching the surface but Chloe knew a smart man when she saw one and if he was anything of the sort, he would back down, she secretly hoped he wouldn’t but hormones aside.

“I assure you detective; you have made it abundantly clear and I still wish to go ahead with this.”

Lucifer was really taken by her sincerity in her job. He knew there was this budding tension between them, he had caught her ogling earlier as well, but her dedication to her ethical upholding was much more to give in to his charm. And now that it struck him, it was really was weird that Chloe wasn’t charmed by any moving human with a vagina. That was… interesting.

“Alright then, I’ll speak to my lieutenant and let him know about your assistance on this case. You’ll have to just virtually sign a consent letter.”

“Very well detective. Let me just grab my jacket, I won’t be a moment.”

And moments later, they drove away in his Corvette.

“Ms. Sophie, we understand your grief, I know how it feels to lose a loved one but it’s important that you seek justice for Brian. It’s what he would’ve wanted.”

The first stop for investigation was Sophie’s apartment, Lucifer insisted they began with the closest cord which has been the least helpful so far. He had something on the lines of, “ _Let the devil do his thing_ ” and Chloe was beyond it in that very instant. Who was she to question the delusions of a grown man, as long as she could get a killer?

Sophie has still not stopped wailing, and mostly answered in I don’t know and more crying whenever pried with a question. Chloe knew it was exhausting and there was no speed-up button to get through the grief but enough was enough. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Lucifer stepped in.

“Sophie, darling, Hi, I’m Lucifer Morningstar. Come now, enough with the nose shedding, tell me, what is it you desire.”

And he looked at her so deeply, as if searing into her and whooping her insides for answers, like hypnotism, but hot, naturally. It was him after all.

Chloe almost laughed; how far would this man’s incredulous shenanigans go? The devil, the power front, the desire. And why was she even taking all this? Maybe it really was a mistake to let him assist her, a murder investigation was no fucking joke, and definitely not a showcase for stupid parlor tricks. Wait, was it working?

“I, I want to avenge Brian’s murder.”

Oh, bollocks. Wow. Did THAT actually just work?

“Oh, marvelous Sophie darling, come on now, tell us more.”

Lucifer looked right back into her orbs once again and Chloe was dumbfounded, he actually made the woman speak, the wailing had come to a stop. Oh, he might actually be the devil.

“Brian was unhappy, he would often come back home annoyed or frustrated. He would be okay at work but once he was home, nothing brought him joy. Not his children, not me, not his growing success.”

Chloe noted everything down and muttered a thousand thankyous to Lucifer under her breath.

Sophie continued, no longer needed to be under Lucifer’s gaze.

She sniffed. “I.. I would ask him every night if there was something with the new contract, he’s signed with Mr. Morningstar, but he denied that.”

Chloe sighed a little, thankful that Lucifer wasn’t in the loops, she would’ve hated that.

“He would often have hushed calls, I never heard anything, but they always seemed to upset him more, I feel someone was blackmailing him.”

Chloe furthered her questions before she could collapse.

“Ms. Niles we would need you to come down at Brian’s office. The body was found in a cleaned-out crime scene, we need you to establish if the office has something missing or if anything’s weird about the place so we could identify the access and motives further."

Lucifer was about to use his weird mojo on here again, feeling the need to stop a relapse with the progress they had made with Sophie, but it wasn’t required anymore somehow.

“I.. I will. I just couldn’t look at his office anymore, not when it was tainted with his blood. But I’ll come. I’ll go with you."

“Thank you, Ms. Niles, we know it’s difficult for you, we appreciate your courage.” Chloe comforted her.

Next stop, the Crime Scene.

Chloe, Lucifer, and Sophie rode back to Brian’s office.

It was quiet, sealed with yellow tapes all over, outlined with white chalk where they’d found the body. It was just the way they’d left it the night of the murder. Everything in place, cleanly arranged, negating any signs of struggle. It was as if the murderer was a clean freak, except he didn’t care much for spilling blood out of someone’s body. Only there was a thin layer of dust sitting on the furniture, but other than that. Just the same.

Sophie looked around as Chloe handed her a pair of gloves to search through Brian’s files and any other clues, she could help them with.

Sophie went through the shelves as if taking in every last bit of Brian that she could. She opened a locker with a key she had around her neck. The locker was a bit into the shadows and the door opened towards Chloe’s and Lucifer’s faces as they stood across the room.

And then. There was a gun.

Of course.

“Sophie, darling, this isn’t the right way to go about seeking justice.”

Chloe pulled out her revolver just in time to avoid being held at a gunpoint by a seeming woman deranged with grief. Or was she the killer and her instinct was to seek out the murder weapon.

“Sophie put down the gun. We can talk. You don’t want to do this.” Chloe proceeded towards her with caution, in case she decided to put her gun to use. “It’s alright, you can tell us what happened.”

“No. Stay away. Or I’ll wrongfully shoot at someone I don’t intend to, again. I loved Brian, I loved him so much. I would never kill him. It was a mistake, I didn’t mean to kill him, he was my love.”

Lucifer spoke as he distracted Sophie as Chloe inched towards her. He motioned Chloe to go further and she took the sign.

“Sophie, you’re one of the best we have at Lux, I wouldn’t throw away my career if I were you. Tell us what happened and maybe we can help you.”

As Lucifer had led her on, Chloe was right behind Sophie now as she pushed her down with her elbow’s knock in her back and finally cuffing her from behind.

“Sophie Niles you’re under arrest for the murder of Mr. Brian Holders. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law.”

Chloe was on Sophie’s back as Lucifer admired her. Her gusto, the sheer tenacity of the woman, it had truly left him amazed.

“Well, well detective, you can handle quite a bit.”

And it was Chloe’s turn to smirk at him.

“So, tell us, our clever love crazed minx, why did you kill Brian, if he truly was the love of your life?”

Lucifer didn’t have to use his mojo; he knew the acceptance of crime had come to this deviant woman and there was no resistance he needed to pull out of her.

“I didn’t want to kill Brian. I wanted to kill Chase.”

That gathered a short gasp from both Lucifer and Chloe.

“There were no signs of Chase visiting the office on the day of the murder on the security footage, how could Chase have been there. And why would you want to kill his older brother?”

“I wiped the security footage, I had to. Brian had gotten a call at 2 that night, and he rushed out of our apartment. I decided to find out who was blackmailing him. I followed him to the office and Chase was already in his office. I snuck behind his board room channel and listened to him blackmail Brian.”

Sophie broke into a sob but went on.

“He threatened to destroy Brian, he exploited the offshore account trades with Mr. Morningstar. He stole from those trades and bought shelf companies in third-world countries. He was threatening Brain to give him access to more trades or he would expose his accounts which he had turned upside down but Brian continuously refused. And that’s when he pulled out a gun from between a file and I just shot first, it was supposed to be at him, but Brian jumped to tackle him, and I shot him instead.”

“But how did Chase not see you if you were in such a close vicinity?”

“I was behind the courtroom channel door, I shot him through the defective doorknob…”

“And the glass was already one way so you had a clear line of sight already, without either of them seeing you.”

Chloe finished, as she connected the final dots.

Sophie sheepishly looked down as she ended her confession with more tears and Lucifer has an exasperated look on himself too. Ah yes. He was looped in too. She almost had forgotten about how his part in the case brought them together, the sudden turn of events just leaving her overwhelmed. Oh, she’ll need a big drink when she gets home.

“I think we got it Chlo, we’ll book Chase through the financial crimes unit tomorrow morning. Admin is already finishing up the paperwork.”

Dan walked in as he handed her the paperwork and took Sophie away for processing.

“Thanks, Dan, what would I do without you.” She sighed as she playfully patted Dan on his back as he left the room.

He called back at her,

“Probably get married again.”

And she laughed, at last, letting out the tension built over the past few days. Finally, the strings of feeling incompetent had cut off and she could finally sleep.

Lucifer leaned back against the glass, “Oh married again, didn’t peg you for someone who’d already walked down the aisle, detective.”

Chloe walked back to him and stood close to him, the tension growing back to her, only this, more pleasant than before.

Chloe leaned in close and looked at him just the way he had looked at Sophie hours ago, to draw out those pesky desires

“So, what did you peg me for?”

A playful grin playing on her lips. Charming him in his way.

Lucifer leaned in closer

“Well, you detective, are a bloody enigma. And I wouldn’t put you in a vessel of my preconceived perceptions.” He pushed back a strand of hair from her face and whispered,

“But I would definitely love to know who to peg you for. Care for a drink detective?”

Chloe’s insides burned with the possibility of what his mischief-laden eyes presented. Her breath came a little shallow, her ears turned red. Just then it dawned on her, Trixie was with her tonight and as much as this was a tantalizing opportunity, she would have to pass, maybe for a later time?

“Uh, I have to get back home in time, my daughter’s sitter can’t stay overtime, already troubled her enough because of this case.” She sighed as she took a step back, the wind of the conversation going in a different direction now, the moment clearly less dense with desire.

“Oh, there’s a spawn as well, pesky little demons, more devious than Maze I’ll have you know. How about this, we get a drink at my penthouse, we have a little chat and I let you get back to your spawn in time. As it is you have to pick your car from Lux, we left it there this morning, remember?”

Oh, fate truly had a mind of its own.

“Alright, we can have a drink, Mr. Morningstar. And I can thank you properly. It wouldn’t have been possible without you today. Truly.”

“Well, you did come through resolving my knotted little situation as well. Thank you, as well, detective. Darn, would have to give Maze a raise, she’s never letting me outlive this one I assure you.”

Chloe laughed and shook her head and turned away from keeping Lucifer seeing the glint of excitement as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Who’d have known, a couple of hours could change so much.

And they walked out the precinct together.

Lucifer felt a warm rush flood his chest as he walked behind her, her tantalizing blond hair in front at an arm’s length. Something he’s never felt this, not with a mere thank you at least. The detective was clearly something different. And he was drawn to explore, more. More companionship rather, how abhorrent in theory, he was the devil. But that, he didn’t feel. Where was the old Lucifer?

What more would this evening bring?


	7. Elevators and Martinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally break barriers, in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Happy International Women's Day!  
> This chapter has been exceptionally difficult for me to write, it's just so many emotions in here.
> 
> ALSO,  
> TRIGGER WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE TAG RAPE/ NON CON comes up.  
> The part has been marked, it's a bit detailed so if you are uncomfortable, please SKIP right next. It's a description of the said event you won't miss out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this intense chapter!

It had been a smooth, brief drive back to Lucifer’s place. Both basking in the newfound excitement of this unexpected friendship might be a stretch to call it that yet, but they both knew, deep down, this, whatever ‘this’ was, wasn’t ending with a case.

Chloe was relaxed, her head laid back at the headrest as she sat tranced by the beach roads they passed by, singing along to songs occasionally as they played a throwback to the 90s playlist. It was serene, to say the least, and with Lucifer by her side, the evening really couldn’t get better.

On her adjacent seat, Lucifer couldn’t keep his giddy-smug smile off his face. He wasn’t really worried about the problem in the case that involved Lux, he knew he’d figure it out anyway, but it was such a reprised feeling of accomplishment, that he’d helped the detective, that he had, even if 10%, he played a part in putting that satisfied relaxed gleam in her eyes.

They barely said anything on the drive back, both needing the silence after such a tiring day, and well, the conversation could wait for them back at the penthouse.

On the ride up, Chloe couldn’t help but admire how even an elevator was so intricately designed with gold bars and a silken, glossy grey Italian marble. The mirror on the side had an engraved framing on all sides, truly adding more life to it as if it really needed any more beautification. Lucifer truly was a man of impeccable taste, there was no question about that. Be it himself, or his apartment, his club, his car, he stood out and made sure everyone knew that he was a league apart.

The elevator pinged open and she gasped at the beautiful sunset lit penthouse like someone had grabbed one of those overly embossed pictures from the internet and pasted it right across his penthouse. Back in the morning, she’d just rushed through with an agenda, and the frustration of an unsolved case and the hesitation of meeting Lucifer had given her no time to bask in the glory of this marvel.

Lucifer smirked.

“I take the gasp was at the rather spectacular view in front of yourself, but, is that myself included detective?”

Lucifer offered her his hand and invited her inside, or else, she was sure she could admire the scene from the elevator and she wouldn’t even blink twice.

“Of course not, I’m drawn by inanimate objects that don’t boast about their beauty, rather let the beholder’s eyes do the talking.”

Chloe took his hand and walked in beside him.

“Well one thing’s for sure, you do find me beautiful, and I would love to let your eyes do the talking detective.”

He licked his lower lip to complete his statement, letting Chloe take her time to dissolve in the puddle of deep red embarrassment and self-destruction she walked herself into. And it had just been seconds in his penthouse. Oh, dear.

“So detective, what would you like to have, it’s all the top shelf you can imagine, whiskey, wine, scotch, gin and tonic, although I do make a mean martini myself, but not everyone has the pleasure to be served one made by the devil himself.”

“Well, let’s satiate your ego in this department at least, I’ll have the martini too.”

Chloe smiled brightly back at him, and dear dad, be still his heart.

“You wound me detective, one martini for the detective Chloe Decker, coming right up.”

And with that he busied himself on the bar counter, turning his back towards her.

“Well, I am here having a drink with you, you can call me Chloe now if you like.”

Lucifer dropped the olives and the mixer and turned back at her, “Only if you call me Lucifer, I’d loved how my name rolled off your lips the first time we met.”

If this went on any longer, Chloe would straight up drop her panties and hand it over to him, because fuck her, his dirty mouth had to stop, and she wasn’t even drinking yet. Chloe turned her eyes away and stepped down from the bar stool and busied herself exploring his penthouse further.

She walked towards his bookshelf, not a speck of dust, it was immaculately decorated with books, more antiques than new, but it was such a vast collection, came with being British maybe. His piano grandly sat right in the middle, bouncing back the last of the sunset, looking like a perfect night sky setting on right in that mixture.

Chloe looked across his bedroom, a perfectly intimate setting with a king bed in the middle, antiques and closets surrounding his left end, the right wing was hidden from her sight. Just then,

“Imagining something Chloe?”

Lucifer whispered in her ear, and damn this man. Hair on her neck stood up and god she wanted him to be closer, nearer, his tantalizing breath over her ear just wasn’t enough.

But she mustered all her energy and snapped back,

“Do you ever stop?”

she said as she turned back, took her glass of martini from his hands, and clinked lightly.

“Haven’t you heard detec.. Chloe, no rest for the wicked darling.”

And she laughed wholly right into her drink.

They both stood on the balcony leaning towards guard rails, on their third drink.

“So, what made you come to LA?”

“Well, after being thrown out of the slimy golden gates of heaven, there was no other place for me than to be in the dreary, dull hell. Although it was entertaining on occasion when a pesky, stuffy soul would come and Maze and I would have a ball, it had gotten monotonous, so I started taking vacations down here and on my last one, I finally decided to stay.”

“Wow, you really do take this devil business really seriously, is this some sort of marketing bait to lure people to Lux, not that they need to be, they already have their reasons.”

“Well, I am a reason for sure and yes, the vibe here at the club is totally unmatched. Then of course there is only one devil so you cannot question or possibly come close to the credibility of pleasure.”

“Well, of course, the devil.”

Chloe decided she would just let him have his whim, if a grown man wanted to indulge in an illusion of being powerful, in control and the master of desires somehow, she would let him have that. She’s seen far worse, his was still a pleasant one.

“Well, about you now, why did you choose to be a detective. What is your greatest truest desire.”

With that, he looked deep into her eyes, as he’d earlier with Sophie and she literally spat everything like bile.

“Well, for one, I would like for you to stop staring at me like a hypnotist, I’m not Sophie Lucifer.” With that, she bopped his nose and looked away laughing.

Lucifer touched his bopped nose shocked, only half from it, the other half being his mojo not working on her. On how many levels was she uncharacteristically ‘different’. The only way to answer that would be just, be with her. Wow, that was a new thought. Being with the detective?

“Well, my poor mojo, of course, you’re a freak. Did my father send you?”

He managed to laugh, only to mask his shock-stricken self.

“Well, he kind of sent us all Lucifer. But to answer your question, I became a detective to help people, so that they’re never helpless. They should never feel that no one would come for them. That they would be alone.”

As she ended uncomfortably, realizing she was stiff, shaking and clutching the martini glass too strongly by its delicate stand, almost on the verge of breaking it.

“You alright Chloe? I apologize if I made you uncomfortable somehow, it’s okay we shall talk about something else, let’s get you inside before the wind gets you.”

And mindlessly, Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, he didn’t know what it was that made Chloe react in such a manner, but it would truly be something, to shake Chloe, who’s been dealing with, and just dealt with a cold-blooded killer.

He kept his arms around her, warm and comforting, like a compassionate blanket. His head rested over her head and he slightly swayed her, cradling like a protector, nothing could harm her at all, even if it was a haunting thought. Just when he was about to pull back, he felt Chloe give into the hug, still shivering but a lot better than moments ago.

It was a defiling thought that Chloe woke up every day to, but lived through, proud of what she’d made of it. She’d turned her trauma into a sack of ball and threw in the farthest corner of existence and just walked strong miles to become a detective. Swearing that she’d never let any injustice befall on her watch, and as long as she was a detective and lived, she would damn well make sure of it. And she had learnt to guard it well, she knew how to confront it head on, the discomfort, the frightful memories. She was a grown woman and it had been 14 years.

But her guard dropped a little in this penthouse. It felt like home here, musky scented candles, a woolen rug, a cozy sweater all rolled into Lucifer’s hug. That’s what the hug felt like. Chloe had never given away this part of her life to anyone before. Not in words, not in emotions. Of course, Dan knew, but that was just it, nobody else did.

But with Lucifer, she just couldn’t guard her emotions, she couldn’t let out but she couldn’t hide either. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she knew it was really Lucifer. Who said his mojo didn’t work on her.

After an age of warmth and a hanging silence, Lucifer pulled back and looked at her with concern and care in his eyes. He brought his hand to her face and just held his palm there, not moving, not stroking, just held it and Chloe closed her eyes against it. Holding tears of unleashed emotion back. She couldn’t give this away; this was too personal. Not tonight. And hopefully, never.

He brought his other hand to her face and tucked away strands of her hair, letting her get used to his touch, and not feel the hurt that she held there. This was raw and new and uncharted territory for Lucifer, he’d never in the eons of his existence held a woman, her face rather, like it was fucking porcelain and it would break if he let go. It was so intimate, and it wasn’t sex, it wasn’t anything carnal. It was pure comfort and care and everything he just didn’t do.

The moment felt like forever and a multitude of millennia before Lucifer finally spoke.

“Chloe, are you alright? Should I get you some water?”

His hand stroked her cheeks in one slow graze and dropped his hands, realization striking him like a turtle.

“Is it okay if I ask you for another martini, I just..” She could fucking ask for a roman brick and he would get her. He knew how she felt, he was no stranger to pain, he didn’t let her complete.

“Of course, Chloe, I won’t be a moment. Would you sit down please?” And in seconds, he had another Martini in her hands.

She took a log sip “I’m sorry Lucifer, I’m better than guarding this, I just I don’t know, it's been an exhaustive week, maybe that took over, I didn’t want to bother you, I’m truly sorry I just..”

It was unlike Chloe, but she truly was rambling. “Chloe, darling..” Lucifer sat on his knees in front of her, holding her hands and stroked with love. “You do not have to apologize, I will never think less of you, you’re a strong badass woman and in the few hours I’ve had the pleasure of knowing you, you could even take me down if you wanted. You’re beautiful, smart, courageous and sarcastic. You’re amazing darling.” There was so much truth in his words and Chloe couldn’t look away, his eyes held her there and she just let out.

**TRIGGER WARNING**

“I was 22 and I was coming back from my friend’s apartment. It was late in the evening and I couldn’t find a cab back home.” She started shaking again, and Lucifer tightened his hold on her hands once again, firmly. “And there was this group of guys that came behind me from the ally and I just continued walking, I just walked, but one of them ran up to me and asked for directions. I told him I didn’t know, and I really didn’t, really.” It was as if at this point, she was trying to convince Lucifer, that maybe he didn’t believe her. “But he screamed at me, called me a bitch, his friends came up in no time, I don’t even remember how it all happened so fast, I passed out, it was so painful, they shoved me on the pavement and then, they just… they raped me, they…” Chloe had no more words left in her, but tears. She couldn’t hold back and just slumped forward in Lucifer’s arms.

**TRIGGER ENDING**

It was in years, that she had let herself break down, so badly, so in need of being held, she couldn’t resist anymore.

As Lucifer wrapped his arms around her once more, he held back his own tears. Pain. Her Pain. He felt pain in the corners of his jaw, at the tips of his fingers, and just wanted to rip a head off of someone, defile those bastards who had given her so much pain. He wanted to take that away from her, further away, at this moment, he just wanted to kiss away her tears. Just take it all away.

Chloe jolted back from the hug slightly and he silently wiped her tears, without saying anything or letting her feel that she did anything wrong. He would be there for her.

“Lucifer, I.. I have to go; Trixie must be waiting for me.”

She gave him a small smile, assuring him that this wasn’t her running away, but she had to leave for now.

“Of course, Chloe” and without a second’s thought “Can I just see you out?” as if it was a fragile glass, his floor, and he’d have to ask if she’d let him risk it breaking beneath them.

“Yes, please.”

He walked her back to the elevator and took her hand and stroked as she had grown accustomed to.

“Good Night Chloe, take care.” And his eyes smiled and held her in there.

As the elevator pinged open, it ticked. Right there. It felt right.

Chloe pulled his hand towards her in a jolt, pulled him to her, and kissed him square on his lips, right as it pinged back close behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to all kinds of suggestions. Do leave comments and kudos if you liked this. Be kind :")


End file.
